User blog:3primetime3/Current Progress on DragonFable Wiki - April!
Hey everyone! After now completing Training Statistics (page only) and Defender's Medal (with all of its counterparts), I am now ready to move on to the beginning of the Orb Saga. This a project which will never be finished, but it is better to at least attempt to start, right? Therefore, I would like to take the next two months to try to finish the first part of book 1: The Wind Orb (part 1 of 2 only)! March 22, 2014 - COMPLETED Task: Look over Shadow of the Wind Village and see if any improvements are necessary to formalize the page for this wiki's standards. Upon Completion - Everything looks great. Completed on time. March 26, 2014 - COMPLETED Complete Run of the Kessel! - The first quest in the Shadow of the Wind Village chain! March 30, 2014 - COMPLETED Complete the following monsters/rewards from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Bonny Lass *Buccaneer *L.D. Monkey *Pirate Monkey *Unlucky Pirate *Kessel Dagger *Kessel Sword *Kessel Staff April 4, 2014 - COMPLETED Complete The Hunt Begins! - The second quest in the Shadow of the Wind Village chain! April 14, 2014 - COMPLETED Complete the following monsters/rewards/NPCs from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Beetle-Bot *Defense Drone *Bee-Bot *Sneevil *Vend-tron 3000 *Kordana *Captain's Belt *Captain's Cinch *Captain's Sash *Starlight Ring *Star Ring *Starry Ring *Depleted Jump Pack *Arbitrator's Helm April 16, 2014 - COMPLETED SPRING RECESS! = NO SCHOOL DAY 1! Complete Return the Scrolls - The third quest in the Shadow of the Wind Village chain! Complete Walk through Fire - The fourth quest in the Shadow of the Wind Village chain! Complete the following monsters/rewards/NPCs from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Elite Sneenja *Okuchi No Okami *Okuchi Claw *Lower Okuchi Claw *Okami Code *Lower Okami Code *Shinto Sword *Lower Shinto Sword April 18, 2014 - PENDING SPRING RECESS! = NO SCHOOL DAY 2! Complete the following monsters/rewards/NPCs from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Inferno Elemental *Fire Spider *Lava Davar *Drakath *Lazulite Dagger *Galena Dagger *Lazulite Staff *Galena Staff *Lazulite Blade *Galena Blade Complete Jewel of the Four Winds (Quest) - The fifth quest in the Shadow of the Wind Village chain! April 19, 2014 - PENDING SPRING RECESS! = NO SCHOOL DAY 3! Complete the following monsters/rewards/NPCs from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Drakath *Okuchi No Okami *Thyton *Agent 58 *Okami's Ferocity *Okami's Fury *Okami's Fire LEARN SOME MORE ADVANCED TEMPLATE CODING! April 20, 2014 - PENDING SPRING RECESS! = NO SCHOOL DAY 4 LEARN SOME MORE ADVANCED TEMPLATE CODING! Complete Honda's Accord - The sixth quest in the Shadow of the Wind Village chain! Complete the following monsters/rewards/NPCs from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Honda *Contamination *Miasma *Corruption April 22, 2014 - PENDING SPRING RECESS! = NO SCHOOL DAY 5 LEARN SOME MORE ADVANCED TEMPLATE CODING/COMPUTER PROGRAMMING! Complete Sepulchure (Quest) - The last quest in the Shadow of the WInd Village chain! April 24, 2014 - PENDING Complete the following monsters/rewards/NPCs from the above quest chain if not already completed. If already completed, look over to make sure it meets the quality of the wikia standards. *Thyton *Rhubarb *Sepulchure *Doom Blade *Dragonhead Helm *Fluffy (Titan) Overlook work and correct any minor errors - damage count, level, categories, etc... (I usually leave a few days for this because I ALWAYS find a mistake or two - keeping information on this wiki accurate will be a losing battle, but it doesn't mean you just don't try to keep it accurate!) IF POSSIBLE, LEARN COMPUTER/GRAPHING CALCULATOR/SCREENSHOT PROGRAMING April 30, 2014 - PENDING Complete Shadow of the Wind Village Shops, NPCs, Inns, Random Quests, Pi Mae ONLY IF POSSIBLE. THIS MAY BE POSTPONED UNTIL LATER BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY ONLY CONCENTRATING ON THE MAIN SAGA - NOT VILLAGES YET. April 31, 2014 :) - PENDING ONLY IF POSSIBLE, start part 2 of the Wind orb, which is Osprey Cove. For everyone, feel free to help out. It would make my workload much lighter and easier! Thank you for reading! -3primetime3- Category:Blog posts